Brand New Start
( ) |artist=Anja |year=2012 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= |nogm=2 |mc=Olive Green |pc=Red |gc= |lc=Yellow |pictos = 103 |perf= Bianca Lazzeri |nowc = LetMeFeelYa}}"Brand New Start" by Anja is featured on as a code-redeemable track. Appearance of the Dancer The coach is a female explorer who is wearing an orange explorer hat which covers her brown hair which is tied in a long ponytail. She is also wearing a red one-sleeved shirt, a pair of long yellow pants, and a pair of brown boots. She also has a belt with a piece of rope attached. Background The routine takes place in a jungle with a temple, a river, and a volcano in the back part of the background. At some parts, some red and yellow, or green and yellow, lights on the temple light up. During the chorus, the volcano can be seen erupting. Showers of lava are also seen around the dancer. At the beginning and at the end, some leaves are seen obscuring the screen. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine, both of which are the same: Both Gold Moves: Put your right arm up. Letmefeelya gm 1.png|Both Gold Moves Letmefeelya gm 1.gif|Both Gold Moves in-game Appearances in Mashups Brand New Start ''is featured in the following Mashup: * ''Kiss Kiss' (Cowboy)' * The Final Countdown Captions Brand New Start appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Explorer On The Ground * Explorer's Lash * Indiana Girl * Indiana Swing * Walk Like An Explorer Trivia *''Brand New Start'' is the second of two songs to have been promoted by , along with You Make Me Feel.... ** This makes the third game to feature songs that can only be unlocked with codes, after and . It is followed by and . **Unlike You Make Me Feel..., Brand New Start was never released as a DLC. *''Brand New Start'' is the fourth song Anja has ever released, as well as the fourth of her songs to be featured on . **This is her only song that has never been uploaded to YouTube. **This is her last song in , due to conflicts between her record producers and Ubisoft.http://aneea.com/jared-leto-light-at-the-end-of-the-tunnel/ * Brand New Start has an avatar in that can be unlocked along with Love Boat s Mashup in August. * The final line of lyrics ("This is a brand new start") fades off before the highlighting begins, although they are sung. ** It does not disappear with a fading effect, but rather very suddenly. This occurrence was very common in . * In the instructions booklet, Jungle Drum appears as this song s menu icon.File:Jungledrum jd4 manual.jpg * Brand New Start has a glitch on Kinect; occasionally, the intro after the coach selection menu will briefly lag. ** The album coach is also affected by a glitch: the coach s outline is sometimes replaced by an orange silhouette which stands slightly to the right. * According to its code name, the routine for Brand New Start was initially meant for another song by Anja called Let Me Feel Ya. However, the song was switched for unknown reasons. * In a instruction manual, there is an unknown battle routine with Brand New Start and P3 of Wild Wild West. ** This could mean that Brand New Start was going to be a part of the tracklist, but it’s still unknown. Gallery Game Files Letmefeelya cover generic.png|''Brand New Start'' Letmefeelya_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach Letmefeelya jd2014 ava.png|Avatar on Letmefeelya jd2015 ava.png|Avatar on and later games Letmefeelya golden ava.png|Golden avatar Letmefeelya diamond ava.png|Diamond avatar In-Game Screenshots Letmefeelya jd4 menu wiiu.png|''Brand New Start'' on the menu (Wii U) Letmefeelya jd4 cover.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover (Wii U) Letmefeelya jd4 menu xbox360.png|''Brand New Start'' on the menu (Xbox 360) Letmefeelya jd4 coachmenu xbox360.png| coach selection screen (Xbox 360) Letmefeelya jd4 score.png| scoring screen Letmefeelya jd4 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Behind the Scenes Letmefeelya and goodgirl bts.png|Behind the scenes with Good Girl Others Letmefeelya album coach glitch.jpg|Album coach s glitch (Xbox 360) Jungledrum jd4 manual.jpg|''Jungle Drum'' in place of the dancer Videos Official Audio Anja Brand New Start (Audio) Brand New Start (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Gameplay Brand New Start - Just Dance 4 References Site Navigation de:Brand New Startit:Brand New Startpt:Brand New Startes:Brand New Start Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Anja Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Bianca Lazzeri Category:NTSC Exclusives Category:Songs by Ubisoft